Rob Evans
Rob Evans is an American football strong safety for the Arizona Cardinals. He played college football at West Virginia. The Arizona Cardinals selected him with the 48th overall pick in the 2018 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Evans was born in Upperglade, West Virginia. He grew up as a multi sport athlete and at Webster County high played varsity Football, Basketball and competed in Track. He played both defensive back and wide receiver for the Webster County Highlanders and was a star on both sides of the ball. Recruiting Evans was one of the top Athletic prospects in the state of West Virginia. Many schools recruited Evans as a wide receiver due to his success at the position in school, during his recruitment he stated he would only play for a college where he would be able to play on the defensive side of the ball. He was heavily recruited by his home state West Virginia Mountaineers and committed early after visiting campus College Career Evans attended West Virginia. He finished a degree in Sports Management. 2013 & 2014 Season Evans primarily played on special teams and in certain sub packages during his first two years at West Virginia. He exhibited fantastic instincts and was a standout gunner for the Mountaineers. 2015 Season Evans was redshirted during the 2015 season due to personal reasons relating to family matters. 2016 Season In his Junior year Evans broke out. He was named starting strong safety after returning from his redshirt year. Evans showed fantastic awareness at the strong safety position and became well known as both a fantastic tackler and instinctive safety. He regularly switched responsibilities with teammate and starting Free Safety John Macias to fool opposing offences because of his ability to play in coverage or close to the line. Evans finished the year as First Team All Conference Strong Safety. 2017 Season Evans decided to return to West Virginia for his senior season as a graduate student. He continued his fantastic play and his quality performances lead the Mountaineers to some exciting games against strong opposition. Evans was recognised as one of the nations top safety prospects and was considered to be taken no later than Round 2 in the 2018 NFLHC Draft Evans once again finished as First Team All Conference Strong Safety and as one of West Virginia's best collegiate players. Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Evans was considered one of the best safety prospects in the nation due to his consistent production over the last 2 seasons of his college career. He was expected to fall no further than the 3rd round though some sources suggested certain NFL teams had early second round grades on him. Evans performed well at the combine in positional drills and had a solid but not spectacular combine. Combine Statistics Draft Evans was selected in the 2nd round of the 2018 NFL Draft by the Arizona Cardinals. Evans was the fourth strong safety taken in the draft. He signed a 4 year, $11 million deal. Regular season : Category:West Virginia Mountaineers Players